


The Tower

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Standing Stones [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, F/F, Femdom, Masturbation, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Vex fastened the shackles. "Can't escape from this tower, princess."





	The Tower

Shackles curved around Nadine's wrists, cold and hard. She heard a clunk as identical ones were fastened around her ankles - wrought-iron and flickering with anti-magicka.

Candlelight flickered against the walls, illuminating Vex - white-blonde hair like a halo, and a sardonic smile playing across her plump pink lips. Her leathers creaked as she disrobed, running a hand across her pale, lithe frame.

"Bet you wish you had your own hands free, huh?"

Vex’s hand traced further downwards, her body inches away from Nadine's own. Her scent lingered, earthy and intoxicating. Nadine strained against her trappings, hungry for her.

"Tough luck, princess."


End file.
